


Cult of Dionysus

by sandwichlarry



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, but not a lot just a lil bit and its relatively tame (no blood or anything), just like a second of spanking tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichlarry/pseuds/sandwichlarry
Summary: "Good to know I'm well behaved for my murderer," Will said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to relay that to God.""You're still alive, aren't you?" Hannibal commented, gazing at him with interest. "Where is God to you, if your lungs are still taking in air, and the knife I hold has not pierced your skin?"Will didn't answer. His gaze lingered on Hannibal's calm face for far too long, while venom nestled in his irises. Hannibal raised his eyebrows just a bit, a smile tugging on his thin lips."I see." He said. Will had easily given himself away again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Cult of Dionysus

Will's whole body was stiff, his eyes darting between the calm, piercing eyes of Hannibal Lecter, and the knife he had pressed against Will's throat. It hadn't yet drawn blood - Hannibal didn't dare to press it hard enough - it was simply a warning. Something to make Will's eyes burn with hate, fear...though Hannibal, unlike others, could see the excitement within them, too. 

"So what, then?" Will spat, his voice shaking and frantic. "You'll kill me here? You'll gut me, serve me for your next dinner party?" 

"It was an idea I had been musing," Hannibal replied calmly, the hint of a smile showing on his fair features.

Will shot him an icy glare, then squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to think of what to do but felt quite stuck. He was bloody, he was bruised, he was tired. Though he was always, always tired. He was defenseless, caught where he had no way of getting out. His chest heaved with ragged breaths, and he opened his eyes, looking down now at Hannibal's shoes. 

"Well?" He said, in hardly a whisper. "It's not polite to play with your food."

Hannibal stayed silent, and Will could feel his gaze burning holes into Will's head. It was suffocating. He felt too seen, too known. Hannibal looked at him and knew everything about him. Every feeling, every fear, every want, every need. Hannibal knew. That's why Will couldn't shake him. He knew that Hannibal was the only person in the world he was able to trust, the only one who understands. He was a friend. He was something else entirely. 

He was going to kill Will in one swift stroke, then serve a wonderful feast out of his heart. 

"Are you frightened?" Hannibal asked calmly, never moving the knife even an inch. Will choked out a breathless laugh, not looking up, keeping his muscles stiff. His fingers twitched just a bit, but he tried to keep it subtle. 

"No," He spat it, growled it. The sincerity was deafening. He didn't care if he lived or died. To die by Hannibal's hand, to be made into something that Hannibal viewed as beautiful as a result...at least it was a preferable way to go. 

"That's concerning," Hannibal said carefully. "You're not one to give up on a fight."

"What do you want, then?" Will hissed. "You want me to run? After fighting me for so long, you want me to keep going for your entertainment? You have what you want, so finish it."

Hannibal grew quiet again, and Will's eyes went upwards once more. They locked with Hannibal's, lingering for just a moment. The way he looked at Will was almost intoxicating. So many different emotions in one gaze. It was overwhelming - Will looked away. He couldn't focus on that. He was going to die. There was nothing left to even focus on. 

"You're such an interesting thing," Hannibal said sweetly, and Will tensed more than he already was. "You are clever but emotional. You try and hide it, but your feelings must often cause you a great deal of pain. Even now, at the hand of your oppressor, when you so strongly accept your demise, you have so many emotions in your eyes. I even see love there. Am I seeing that correctly, Will?"

Will exhaled a shaky huff, looking everywhere but at Hannibal. At his desk, his paintings, his chairs - just not him. 

"You're going to kill me," Will said in a quivering tone. "There's no love in that."

"Oh, I disagree," Hannibal purred. "Why would I hunt a wounded prey? I want you because you are special. Because you are clever."

"You'll kill me because you love me, then?" Will said in a mocking voice. Something stirred within him as he voiced that thought. Something like disgust, though it was masked with...he shouldn't even acknowledge it.

To Will's surprise, Hannibal moved the knife. 

The blade was swiftly moved underneath Will's chin, and Hannibal tilted it upwards infuriatingly gently. Will did not look at his eyes, but down at his cheeks. He felt his adrenaline steadily building, the instinct to run or to fight back becoming larger and larger. Still, he stayed. He did not move at all. Hannibal had more to get out of him, so he planned to see it through. 

"Yes," Hannibal said. Will's eyes widened in shock. He flicked his gaze upwards for just a moment, then looked downwards again. His body heated in uncomfortable ways, his fingers twitching rapidly to the side. The steel of the blade was cool against his skin as Hannibal kept him locked into this position. If he moved his head, Hannibal could easily stab him. If he moved at all, Hannibal could easily stab him. 

Hannibal placed a strong hand on Will's cheek. Will glared at this action, his breathing growing heavier. Something was stirring in his gut, and it made him feel sick. His head was hazy yet rapid in thoughts about his compromised position here, and he could hardly hold onto which one made the most sense. 

Hannibal rubbed Will's cheek with his thumb. The digit was rough and hard, as Will had grown to know it, from playing instruments and cooking meals. From drawing, perhaps. From killing, perhaps. Hannibal tilted the knife upwards still, causing Will's head to follow the motion, and he quickly became aware of Hannibal's intentions. Hannibal was sure to hold Will's gaze, if only for a second. Will knew that he was searching for the last bit of emotion in his eyes - one that matched Hannibal's. If they were on the same page, which they often were, he would act accordingly. As Hannibal leaned in to close their deadly gap, firm lips lightly pressing against Will's own, Will knew that he had given himself away. 

Despite himself, Will kissed back. In fact, he kissed with such desperation that he worried the knife may press into his jaw, making a mess of Hannibal's suit. But no; Hannibal held him steady. He never slipped in his grip on the knife, never brought it any closer. He guided Will, controlled his adrenaline-driven desperation. He held him steady, though he pressed his tongue into his mouth, bit down on his lower lip with animalistic fervor. 

Will whimpered, moving his hands to grip at the front of Hannibal's tan jacket. I should run, he thought. I should leave before he kills me. An afterthought after he had accepted his fate. The last stray glimmer of hope for him, the most real emotion he had felt in a long time. 

Hannibal pulled back from the kiss. Will leaned up, trying to get another. 

"You are being just excellent for me," Hannibal almost sighed it, some kind of adoration hanging onto his low tone. Will shuttered, chest heaving with a million different anxieties at once. 

"Good to know I'm well behaved for my murderer," Will said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to relay that to God."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Hannibal commented, gazing at him with interest. "Where is God to you, if your lungs are still taking in air, and the knife I hold has not pierced your skin?"

Will didn't answer. His gaze lingered on Hannibal's calm face for far too long, while venom nestled in his irises. Hannibal raised his eyebrows just a bit, a smile tugging on his thin lips. 

"I see." He said. Will had easily given himself away again. 

Hannibal let go of Will. He backed the blade downwards, then turned his back to the smaller man, walking calmly over to his nearby desk. Will's eyes darted between Hannibal and the door, knowing that this was his chance to escape. If he wanted to leave, he could go now. The knife was still in Hannibal's hand, though he was searching through his desk drawers with his other. He could still strike Will down. 

He stayed still. Not daring to breathe. Not daring to move a muscle. 

Hannibal pulled out a container that Will recognized. Heat poured into his gut, his stomach. He exhaled heavily. 

"Devotion is a funny thing, isn't it?" Hannibal said calmly, turning the container around in his hand. "If you ran right now, I would not stop you. You have had many opportunities to leave. Yet, here you are." 

Hannibal looked up to face Will, and Will quickly became aware of how his cock twitched just at the sight of him. Will suddenly felt very small, though that would not sate the bite he still had left in him. 

"You think I stayed out of devotion for you?" Will said in a quivering tone. 

"What else, if not devotion?" Hannibal said gently, landing right in front of Will, just standing, gazing down at him. Will looked away. 

"You can pray to a heinous God, knowing very well that He will do nothing but devour you the second you miss a day at church," Will spat, hands balling up into fists, then relaxing, then moving, then relaxing. "You can spend your life worshiping, knowing that the divine is twisted and gutted. Finding a God to pray to doesn't make you devoted. No, no...it makes you desperate."

Hannibal was smiling, though Will refused to look. 

"What a torturous existence," Hannibal mused. "What an unjust, brilliant God."

"I don't mind," Will said, finally looking up at him. "A God will fade away without anyone to follow Him." 

Something changed in Hannibal's eyes. Something like fire, spreading rapidly. Soon, it would spread to Will, too. His heart pounded in his chest, and he did not gaze into the fire for long. When he looked down to the ground, he saw the knife stumble next to Hannibal's feet with a metallic clank. Will blinked in confusion. Hannibal was now unarmed, and voluntarily. 

Looking up a bit, Will saw Hannibal's strong hands working on undoing his belt. He also became aware of Hannibal's painful looking erection, already so excited, so willing. Will felt himself ache to touch him, to do anything for him. Yet, he stayed still. Apart from the rising and falling of his chest with jagged breaths, he stayed still. Hannibal took off his belt and held it in one hand, setting down the container of lubricant on a nearby chair. 

"Turn around," Hannibal ordered. Will hesitated for a moment before complying wordlessly, the adrenaline of such an encounter pouring into him rapidly. Hannibal grabbed Will's arms and pulled them backward, fixing the belt around his wrists and pulling the leather tightly through the metal buckle. Will cringed a bit at the roughness of the action but did not fight back. Quite the contrary, he had never felt so eager to see something through. He tugged at the restraint for good measure - his wrists were packed tightly into place, hardly moving an inch. 

"You're trembling..." Hannibal commented softly, running his fingertips down the small of Will's back. The motion made Will gasp. "Have I overstepped my boundaries?"

The question made Will laugh bitterly.

"You overstepped when you tried to kill me, don't you think?" Will's voice, though laced with fatigue and acid, gave way to his desperate state. "Sex is the least harmful option here. Sex is preferred, I would say." 

It made Hannibal chuckle, as his wandering hands pressed into Will's back muscles, though covered by the thin fabric of his shirt. The motions made Will a bit worried that he would devour him, just like this. No hesitation, no words, for Will opened himself up to this scenario. He let it happen easily. It was pathetic, twisted, but that seemed to be the nature of his existence with Dr. Lecter. 

"Hellenics have an interesting system of worship," Hannibal commented, gently taking Will's shoulder and turning him around. He began undoing the buttons on his shirt. "More specifically, followers of Dionysus. Often, they will use sex or masturbation as an offering. It can be a defining way to get contact with the deity, in fact." 

Hannibal pushed the shirt to the side, rubbing circles into Will's nipples with his thumbs. Will bit back a moan, instead of shivering heavily and tugging at his restraints once more. 

"The nature of Dionysus is to encourage pleasure. Wine, dancing, sex...people turn to him for some kind of freedom when they are lost," Hannibal said, pinching Will's nipples harshly. Will hissed through his teeth, shutting his eyes.

"He would hate us," Will spat, blatantly ignoring the implications of Hannibal's lesson. Hannibal ran his hands downwards, fingertips grazing the hair that ran from Will's chest and peeked out from the hem of his pants. Will's body was heating up more and more with every brush of the man's fingers. 

"I think you are perfect for him," Hannibal said confidently, hands running over his sides, grazing his hipbones, his navel. Will bit his lip, feeling quite uncomfortable in pants that just seemed to get tighter. 

"And you?" Will asked in a desperate tone. So obvious, so visible, though Hannibal was the only one to see him. Hannibal hummed softly in the back of his throat, hands palming lazily at the bulge in Will's pants. Will groaned, bucking up into the touch. 

"And I?" Hannibal was gazing at him steadily. "Well, I want you to have freedom." 

Will hated how effortlessly Hannibal could assert himself like that. He spoke in gentle tones, but his words wrapped around Will's neck like a rope. It pulled, and pulled, and pulled. Will knew he should detest the man, and yet he begged him to pull tighter. 

Hannibal moved his hands upwards, undoing Will's belt leisurely and carefully. He was being so gentle as if the wounds on Will's face were not from him. As if the knife he held at Will's neck just prior was not sitting at their feet. Will felt dizzy with it all. That was just how Hannibal worked - there was not just harsh touch and violence. There was not just gentleness and polite attention. He would allow you to pour your heart out, then gut you as you were still breathing while telling you what to do to make yourself feel better. This was his design. 

Will wished he hated him. God, he wished he did, but as he undid Will's belt and began working on undoing his pants, he felt nothing but divine adoration. 

Hannibal pulled down Will's pants, and Will awkwardly wiggled out of them, kicking them off and stepping out of them. He was very exposed now, with his shirt laying unbuttoned, hands secured behind his back, and his plain boxers showing his straining, throbbing erection on full display. Hannibal ran his finger around the imprint of it, and it made Will shiver. 

"Can't you hurry up?" Will's voice was dripping desperation like honey, though there was annoyance in the midst of it, too. Hannibal relished in the noise. 

"Forgive me for taking my time," Hannibal said smoothly. "I can't help but admire you."

"You can help it," Will said. "You absolutely can." 

Hannibal watched him carefully. Will was not looking back. 

"A hasty death, a hasty fuck..." Hannibal commented, though it almost sounded like it was mainly to himself. "A hasty man." 

Nonetheless, Hannibal complied. He pulled Will's cock out of his boxers, eliciting a sigh of relief from the man. He gave it slow, steady strokes, his eyes staying on Will's face as he worked. Will squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open as he let out small, breathy moans. Spurred on, Hannibal moved his hand faster. He pressed his forehead against Will's, resting his free hand on the small of his back. Holding him steady, as he so loved to do. 

Will's noises became a bit louder, though not as loud as he could have been. He wanted to hold back some of the pleasure, just to grasp an ounce of dignity he had left. Though the stimulation felt fantastic, fantastic beyond words. The closeness of Hannibal didn't help, as his cock was completely pressed against him, and he was held, in a way. Hannibal was so warm, and his hand was so strong. 

Will tugged against the restraints without thinking, acting sheerly on an ache to touch Hannibal. He was suddenly very aware of how much he was at the man's mercy, but he felt no fear. He wanted more. If he was to be nude and tied up in front of a killer, at least make it a good show. 

The heat was growing in his abdomen, and Will knew that he was close. Just a simple motion from Hannibal was enough for him to lose it. It was humiliating in a way. He could have died just moments ago, and now he was going to cum in the hand of his attacker. 

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" Hannibal commented, something like mockery hanging in his voice. "And so soon."

"Shut up," Will choked it out. "Shut up. Shut up." 

He squeezed his eyes shut and tugged on the restraints almost violently as he came, aching to grab onto Hannibal as he rode out the orgasm. The way he cried out sounded almost like a whine, high pitched and echoing in the room. He took a moment to silently pant, trying to regain his breath and fall down from that high. Hannibal's hand moved under Will's shirt and gently stroked his back. A motion that was far too gentle for him, as Will felt so comforted by it. 

Will blinked open his eyes, seeing Hannibal right there, staring easily at him. He stared back wordlessly, trying to keep the ferocity in his eyes though he was so calm, and Hannibal was so handsome. Hannibal pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped the cum off his hands and some that had landed on his pants. Will felt almost embarrassed watching the display. When he was finished, Hannibal turned his attention back to Will, gazing at him once more. 

Silently, Hannibal leaned down and kissed him gently, just once. Will kissed back, though the act bewildered him. Hannibal was so sure yet so erratic in his actions - it gave Will whiplash. Hannibal pulled back, taking his hand out of Will's shirt and simply holding it on his clothed back for a moment before moving his hands completely. He pushed Will back just a bit then gently took off his shoes, placing them off to the side carefully, and then began undoing the clasp on his pants. He took them off and folded them, putting them neatly on a nearby chair. The actions were laughable, especially considering just how hard he was, how violent he was. 

He pulled off his boxers, leaving himself exposed as his large cock throbbed in desperation. Will's gaze became fixated on it, and he felt his own sensitive cock twitch just seeing it. Two strong hands landed on Will's shoulders and harshly pushed him down, which landed Will on his knees in front of Hannibal's cock. He looked up at Hannibal just for a moment, then looked back at his cock. He exhaled through his nose, opening his mouth with his tongue falling out. 

Hannibal wasted no time. A strong hand gripped the back of Will's curls and pushed him forward with violent fervor. Will gagged and choked, Hannibal's cock immediately hitting the back of his throat. Tears sprung to his eyes and spilled to his chin, but there was an overwhelming heat in his stomach that spurred him to carry on without complaint. He liked being handled like this. 

Hannibal fucked his mouth aggressively and rapidly, his desperation showing within the movements. He made little sounds except for occasional grunts, so Will choking around Hannibal's dick wasn't masked at all. Hannibal loved to hear it. 

Will's hands were twitching behind him, trying to compensate for the feeling of not being able to grab onto Hannibal's hips or his legs. Anything. It made him a bit antsy, wanting so badly to have something to hold onto but knowing that he can't. Though it made him a bit excited, too. 

His throat burned. The tears didn't stop, and his vision was quite blurred. Hannibal's movements were getting quicker, less calculated, and the grip in his hair was just getting tighter and tighter. Will felt a surge of confidence from it all, knowing that he could make someone like Hannibal come apart like that. Everyone saw him as so calm, so steady, and really, he was. In a fucked up, deceitful way, of course. Still, Will knew more. He knew that it was easy to make Hannibal tick. It was easy to make him waver. 

Will knew he was the only one who could get Hannibal like this. He was the only one who could make Hannibal drop a knife, pause a killing, just for the chance to have Will's mouth on his dick. He was stupid, so stupid. Hannibal knew that he could mold Will as he pleased, but never considered just how much Will could bite back. 

Hannibal's breathing began to get shaky, his eyelashes fluttering against his fair cheeks. He had mocked Will for how fast he had finished, but it seemed he wasn't far behind with that. If Will's mouth were not full, he may mock him for it right back. Hannibal grunted and groaned openly now, though the noises were guttural and not very loud. 

Will's jaw ached, and there was drool dripping from his mouth onto the floor. He was a mess of tears and saliva and tangled hair. With how Hannibal's motions and noises changed, he knew he had to be close. He made an effort to rub his tongue against Hannibal's cock as he moved it in and out rapidly, trying to encourage him to cum. The motion made Hannibal practically melt. 

Hannibal thrust his cock in and out of Will's mouth just a few more times before gripping his hair and pushing his cock in all the way, standing steady as he came hard in Will's mouth. He moaned lowly, forgetting for a moment how to think. Once he was finished, he took a moment to compose himself before pulling his dick out. Will coughed, cum spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor. Hannibal's eyes widened just a bit at the display. Will felt his gaze and looked up at him. Hannibal looked...somewhat insulted. It was almost funny to Will. Spurred on by the look in Hannibal's eyes, he stared him dead in the eyes and spit the rest of the cum on the floor. The aggravation in Hannibal's face only grew, and he let it be known in his eyes before sighing in exasperation, walking over to his work table, and grabbing a few tissues from a nearby tissue box. He came back to Will's side and knelt down, cleaning up the mess of cum and saliva. 

"You know," He commented. "It's polite to swallow." 

"I know," Will said in a raw voice, a smug smile playing on his lips. 

Hannibal furrowed his eyebrows just a bit but made an effort to sate the anger that previously burned onto his features. He disposed of the tissues, then motioned for Will to rise to his feet. Will did. He was hard again, though he focused less on that and more on how his eyes stung from the tears and his throat hurt from Hannibal's cock. He was sweaty and aching, yet still managed to crave more. 

Hannibal grabbed Will by the shoulder and began walking him over a few paces, and Will could feel the change in his demeanor from the action. There was no gentleness. Hannibal was annoyed, and he was power-hungry. Will was excited to challenge it. 

Hannibal stopped and roughly shoved Will against his desk, and Will stumbled, the edge of the desk hitting just underneath his stomach. He heard Hannibal move over and pick something up, turning his head to see the man approaching Will with the lubricant in his hand. Will tried to mask his excitement. 

Hannibal moved behind him and grabbed his ass roughly, possessively. Will bit back any moans that wanted to surface at the action and just laughed, the venom in it striking Hannibal. 

"Did I make you mad, Dr. Lecter?" Will teased, glancing at him over his shoulder. Hannibal watched him seemingly expressionless, though Will could see his eye twitch for a second. 

"You should think more carefully before you speak," Hannibal warned. He squeezed Will's ass harder now, and Will felt an intoxicating mix of humiliation and arousal. Still, he was spurred to fight back. 

"I know you don't like being disrespected," Will continued despite the warning. "What a shame, then, to have your semen spilled like that. Even I don't want to taste you. You're bitter, you're tough to swallow." 

"Will." Hannibal practically growled it. Will could see the anger returning in his eyes. 

"What would you do without me, Hannibal? You so easily lose control when you can get me as you want me. You spoke about how I must have devotion for you...what about you to me?" Will felt almost high, speaking quickly and with clear mockery hanging in his voice. It was rare for Hannibal to be spoken to like this. He felt a surge of anger, though the lust that came with it was just as suffocating. 

He raised a hand and slapped Will's ass as hard as he could, striking him three times in succession. Despite himself, Will cried out. His hard demeanor slipped and his back arched, a shiver running down his spine. Hannibal had...definitely never done that before. The humiliation Will had felt before rose further, especially knowing now just how much he enjoyed that sensation. Hannibal leaned over him, wrapping a hand around his throat and grinding his half-hard dick against Will's sore ass. 

"You're very uncouth for someone who was about to accept his death just moments ago," Hannibal hissed. "I'd suggest you be more grateful."

"Grateful to you?" Will managed to choke out, though he was buzzing with so many different senses at once that it was dizzying. "You were swayed by lust. You'll strike again later. I won't be grateful for that." 

The grip on Will's throat tightened, causing Will to let out a jagged whimper. Hannibal seemed to be moving even faster against him now, and Will could feel him getting harder and harder. 

"You can kill me, if you'd like," Will offered, though his voice was more choked out and shaky. "You know that I'll let you. But you won't, will you? Something about me is irresistible to you. Something that you won't get from a corpse."

"I could swallow you whole," Hannibal growled in his ear. 

"See, that's the thing, Dr. Lecter," Will said easily, despite the grip on his neck making it harder to breathe. "I don't think you could."

That seemed to be enough. Hannibal released the grip on Will's throat just to move that hand on the back of his head. He pushed him down roughly, Will's forehead banging on the fine wood of Hannibal's desk. He yelped in pain and shock, moving his head to the side so his cheek was pressed against the wood. The room was spinning, and Will hadn't noticed that Hannibal momentarily stopped pinning him, instead of using both of his hands to open the container of lube and dip his fingers into it. The container clattered to the floor, and the hand on his head returned. Along with that, an overwhelming and painful sensation of two slick fingers entering him roughly completely submerged his senses. 

Will cried out heavily, digging his nails into his lower back. His eyes squeezed shut and he felt himself tense up. It was so sudden, so rough, and it hurt. So why did he feel so hot? Why was he so excited?

"Relax," Hannibal muttered, and Will listened. He breathed in heavily, then exhaled slowly, allowing himself to relax his muscles. It definitely helped. He felt tears stinging his eyes at the overwhelming sensations, but he felt himself easing into it, enjoying it more and more. His cries of shock and whimpers morphed into breathy moans, ones that gave away just how much he was enjoying this. 

"There," Hannibal said gently. "You look so helpless."

"You..." Will breathed out before cutting himself off with a hearty moan. "You're the one who can't hold himself back." 

"And you're the one drooling on my desk," Hannibal said smoothly, roughly pushing in a third finger. "That's the difference, isn't it, Will? You may bite back, but you stay put at my altar." 

Will struggled to think of what to say back. His mind was hazy and throbbing from the impact of being pushed down, while the pleasure and pain from three thick fingers pounding in and out of him completely blanketed his senses. He wanted to respond but ended up sputtering and breaking into a shaky moan. 

"Where's your bite now?" Hannibal asked. "I thought you had the upper hand. I thought I was the weak one here. Look at you...I see no power there." 

Will laughed breathlessly, the sound intertwining with his own shallow moans. Just enough mockery to have Hannibal press down harder on Will's head while curling his fingers inside the man, thrusting them in and out as hard as he could. Will practically melted, finding it progressively harder to keep his voice down now. Humiliating, but intoxicating. 

Hannibal gave Will a few more thrusts of his fingers before pulling them out completely. Will groaned at the loss, feeling empty and desperate. He took a moment to catch his breath before he felt Hannibal's cock press against his hole, getting ready to push in. He hummed with a hazy smile, blinking his eyes open just for a moment. A few stray tears fell down at the action. 

"You've lost a considerable amount of your composure," Will gasped it. "I may be at your altar, but you're holding my hands while I pray." 

Hannibal exhaled through his nose before pushing into Will. He did not take his time or give Will a moment to get used to the sensation. He went all the way in with a wild ferocity, then immediately began to fuck him roughly. Will's eyes widened at the sudden influx of sensations and he practically screamed, jaw hanging slack as he tugged and moved against the restraints on his wrists. Hannibal's free hand clutched Will's waist, nails digging into the skin. 

Hannibal was usually rough with Will, but not like this. There was something so animalistic in his movements. The roughness in his actions, the anger that showed so clearly through Will's words. It was something Will never saw in this way, and he loved it. Hannibal being this rough with him was something he didn't expect to adore so completely, but he just wanted to feel more and more of it. The noises coming out of his mouth gave that away completely. 

"You're quite careless, Will," Hannibal commented through a strained voice. "How can you taunt me when you so clearly love having me take control? It must be nice for you, to be unable to think. To be unable to speak. To let go of all your anxieties and melt into me. Even at the risk of death, you so eagerly fall into me. So just try and say I'm below you. Just try." 

Will grinned thoughtlessly, shaking with another drunken laugh as he tried to compose himself as much as possible. Though with Hannibal's thick cock pressing relentlessly against his prostate, stretching him open and filling him so completely, he found it a bit difficult to even form a coherent thought. 

"You're..." He moaned it, his words long and quivering. "You're below me." 

Hannibal furrowed his eyebrows, some kind of annoyance pressing at his gut. He wasn't used to such direct disregard of his authority, of his dominance over others. Will was interesting like that. He had just become more aggressive with him as time went on, finding it easier and easier to speak against him. It was agitating, but so intriguing. 

Hannibal moved his hand from Will's head into his mouth, pressing two thick fingers against Will's tongue. Will only smiled more, closing his lips around the fingers and sucking eagerly, dragging his tongue over them as he worked. Wouldn't it be funny, he thought, if I bit these clean off? Then, maybe he would be in Hannibal's shoes. Along with it, Hannibal would get a hearty taste of his own sick medicine. 

He wouldn't. It was just a funny thought. 

"You're a mess," Hannibal said with lust clear in his voice. "You're just filthy." 

Hannibal grunted, gripping Will as hard as he could while he quickened his pace. It seemed Will wasn't the only one losing composure. Will couldn't say that, though. He faltered in sucking Hannibal's fingers, mouth hanging open again as he let out another heavy moan. He let himself get out a few more noises and gasps before sucking again, though it was messy, desperate. 

With all they had done today, both of them knew that they wouldn't last very long. The heat was growing between the two of them, and it showed in the puddle of drool growing on Hannibal's fine desk, the crushing way Hannibal was gripping Will's hip. Hannibal pushed his fingers back further into Will's mouth, rubbing them roughly against Will's tongue. Will felt like he was seeing stars. He couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop moaning. 

"Do you see Dionysus gazing at you now?" Hannibal rasped, ending it with a low moan. "He must find you quite pitiful." 

For a moment, Will thought that he did. Something powerful lingering in the room, awakening with the absurd desire the two had shown. Thinking again, he realized it was just the essence of Hannibal, engulfing him completely. But that was what he meant all along, wasn't it? Will smiled around Hannibal's fingers, letting his mouth open and dragging his tongue over them with a desperate passion. His moans were getting more frequent, louder, louder. He was losing control but in the best way possible. 

Hannibal chuckled at the display, though he found himself struggling to keep his voice down just as much. His grunts turned into full moans, and his movements began getting slightly erratic. He almost wished he had kept Will's wrists unbound, just so he could have the chance to see Will clawing at the desk, at his own hair, even. Still, seeing him struggle against the bind was reward enough. 

"Oh, God," Will slurred, though the words were almost unrecognizable with the fingers in his mouth. His noises were rising in pitch, his fingers twitching rapidly, grabbing onto the skin beneath them then releasing, grabbing and releasing. Hannibal felt fueled by that moan, by his intoxicating reactions, and he groaned shakily. 

Hannibal and Will's noises began to intertwine in the quiet of the room, weaving in an almost musical way. They were both so close, so desperate, so frantic. Hannibal fucked will as hard and fast as he could, the movements out of rhythm and messy. Will was sprawled out like an offering, a bliss hanging on his features that was far from his usual tired eyes and stiff appearance. Both of them were far gone, full of empty minds and waves of pleasure. 

Will was the first. His moans began to grow louder and higher in pitch, his body twitching and stiffening up in buildup. He tried to moan Hannibal's name over and over, but it was so jumbled and stifled, it sounded like jibberish. He cried out as he finally came, his hips bucking up desperately. His mouth hung open as the cry became silent and his eyes rolled back, Hannibal's fingers rubbing almost soothingly against the base of his tongue. 

Will had no time to relax after his orgasm. He slumped forward after he rode it out, but whimpered and gasped as Hannibal kept fucking him desperately, overstimulating him very heavily. Will felt as though his knees could give in and he could collapse into a spent heap on the ground, but luckily Hannibal didn't take long to finish. He came inside Will with a heavy groan, pushing all the way in as he did so. Will gasped at the sensation, his senses buzzing as he felt so full and relaxed. 

The two of them took a moment to catch their breath, silently panting as the sweat on their bodies slowly began to dry. Hannibal removed his fingers from Will's mouth, causing Will to sigh in relief and close his open jaw. Next, he pulled out of Will completely, which elicited a grunt of discomfort from the smaller man. Cum spilled out of him, running down the back of his legs and onto the floor. It was a bit uncomfortable, but still quite lovely all the while. The last course of business was undoing the binds on Will's wrists, which Hannibal did with care. Will moved his hands to the front of his body, moving his sore wrists from side to side for a moment. 

Neither of them spoke for a bit. Hannibal began working on dressing himself again, though Will simply buttoned up his shirt and straightened himself out, watching Hannibal quietly. Once Hannibal was fully dressed and put together, he spared a passing glance in Will's direction. After locking eyes for just a moment, Hannibal turned his gaze elsewhere. Will followed and quickly saw that his eyes had landed on the knife left on the floor. Will raised his eyebrows, looking back at Hannibal with a bit of shock. 

Hannibal turned to Will again. He looked him up and down carefully for a moment, almost studying him. Will began to feel a bit defensive, trying rapidly to come up with a strategy in his head for what to do next. However, Hannibal simply smiled. He shook his head a bit, then straightened his tie. 

"I'm far too tired for that right now," He said calmly. "Though come tomorrow, when you find yourself speaking to me during our session, I will be well-rested once more."


End file.
